Saving Josh
by butterflygirl18
Summary: Can Josh survive working at the Rack for the summer? And maybe even find himself a girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

_**Starting Out**_

"Who the hell is this Andy J guy? And why does he keep beating me?" Josh yelled, throwing his hands up."Anger issues much?" Lori said as she walks into the room.

"Whatever." Josh says not paying any attention to her. He turned back to face the TV and pressed the play button. Lori walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. "What do you want?"Josh asked without looking up from his game.

"We should talk." Lori says

"About?" Josh asks, still focused on his game.

"Seriously Josh." Lori says, talking the game controller away from him.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you always spend so much time playing video games and you're not even working right now, and I'm just worried about you. I know that Adam just moved to San Francisco, but I don't think this," she said, pointing to the TV, "is a good way to cope."

"Lori, he was my best friend, there is nothing wrong with me sitting here playing video games."

"Except the fact that you've been like this since he moved away, three weeks ago!" She yelled at him.

"Just leave me alone!" Josh yelled back at her.

"That's it," Lori said, pulling Josh off the couch, "we're going out and finding you a job."

Lori drags me out of the house and down the street. "Where are we going?" Josh ask her.

"I saw a help wanted sign at the Rack, so we'll go there first."

When we walked into the Rack and Josh headed straight to the computers. Hoping to pick up the game where he left off, he got pulled back by Lori, who drags Josh with her to the register. "Can I help you?" the manager says.

"Yes, I saw the help wanted sign and was wondering if my brother could apply?" Lori asks.

"uh... sure. I'm just going to need you to come with me and fill out some paperwork." The manager says to Josh.

After the paperwork is finish, and the manager has given Josh the full tutorial of how the machines work, he hands Josh an apron and says, "Congrats, you got the job."

"Cool," Josh replies.

"Be here at ten tomorrow morning." The manager says and walks away. Josh walks back over to Lori to tell her the news.

"I got the job." He says.

"That's great! Now I can get free drinks!"

"Not a chance." Josh replies as they head out the door towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

(JOSH POV)

"Hi. What can I get you?" I ask my customer. She has jeans and a pink sweatshirt on. I wouldn't call her HOT but she was ok.

"Um, yeah can I have a banana-guava smoothie and hold the wheat grass." She said.

"sure. Three-fifty please." I say, taking the five dollar bill she had out. I give her the change and go to make her smoothie. The girl goes over to the last computer in the row and sits down, I watch her as she looks around to see if anyone notices her.

When I finish making her smoothie, I decide to be nice for once and bring it over to her. I start walking over to her, and as I get closer I realize that she's playing G-force, my all-time favorite game.

"Here's your smoothie," I say, putting it down next to her. She jumps a little; I guess she was surprised to see someone standing behind her.

"Oh, thanks." She says, shyly.

"I didn't know girls liked G-Force." I say, "Have you come across the Andy J. guy yet? He kills me every time, oh, and I'm Josh, by the way."

"Hi, Josh. I'm Andy. Girls will always be better than guys at video games. Just take me for example, I keep killing you don't I?"

"Wait... You're Andy J.?" I say, shocked

She holds out her hand, "Nice to finally meet you."

I shake her hand, looking completely dumbfounded. "Um, you too?"

"Yeah, well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you online later?"

"Yeah, sure." I say, and walk back to the register.

As soon as I got home from work, I turned on the TV and plugged in G-force. I put on my headset and waited for the game to load. The name 'Andy J.' popped up on the screen, showing that Andy was online. "We meet again." I said, into the microphone.

"Seems that way, doesn't it."

Andy and I talked for a while after that. She kept beating me and I kept yelling at her.

"Listen, I gotta go, my mom needs help with my brothers. I'll see you tomorrow." Andy says.

"Yeah, see ya." I say, logging off.

The next morning I was up by 9 am, and for me that was early. But, I had to be at the Rack by 9:30 to get things ready to open at ten.

As soon as the clock on the wall of the Rack chimed ten I heard someone knock on the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I say, walking towards the door, only to find Andy standing outside it.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"This is the Rack isn't it? I didn't just walk to a random store again, did I?"

"Why are you here so early?"

"I needed breakfast, and I figured you could use some entertainment. Where are all the people? This place looks dead." She says.

"That's because it is dead." I retort.

"Well, anyway, I want a banana-guava smoothie..."

"Hold the wheat grass, I know, I know." I say, walking into the back and getting the blender. I make her smoothie and hand it to her. "Anything else?"

"That chocolate muffin, too." She says.

"Alright. Now, anything else?"

"Nope." She says, and gives me a five dollar bill and then goes to sit down at one of the computers. "Well, are we going to play G-force or what?"

'Sure," I say, and walk over to the computer next to her. I log on and wait to hit the start button.

"I'm so going to kick your ass." Andy says.

"Oh, you're on!" I say, hitting the start button.

We play G-force for two hours without being interruption, and then we hear the bell on the door chime. I look over and see that it's Amanda coming in to take her shift.

"Hey Josh!" Amanda says as she puts her stuff behind the counter.

"Hey." I reply, "The Rack has pretty much been dead so far, so you can close up early if you want?"

"Sure, thanks." Amanda says and starts the sweep the floor.

I turn to Andy and say,"My shift is over, so if you want we could go to my house and play?"

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to get my brothers from their baseball game." She says, sadly.

"Oh, well, maybe some other time?" I ask.

"Sure. Here's my phone number." Andy says and hands me a piece of paper. "Call me later."

"Alright." I say, as she heads out the door. I say good bye to Amanda and head home.


End file.
